And All Because of a TV Show
by KooKoo 4 Kaiba
Summary: Don and Mikey wanted to watch a TV show, but Raph refuses to give up the television.  The two turtles then cook up a nasty plot to make him get off of it, whether he likes it or not!


I'm sorry that it's been so long since I published anything! I've been extremely busy. My birthday is next week, so I decided that it would be best if I published something now, before I get too caught up in my presents. :)

As for the story, I did **_not_** come up with the prank! I got it from an episode of Drake and Josh (an awesome show), so don't get mad or anything! Anyway, please enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, Star Trek, Drake and Josh, Coke, or any other trademarked/copyrighted material featured in this story.

* * *

><p>Donatello was sitting in his room, reading a book about space flight and aerodynamics. Though he was usually enraptured by the fascinating formulas and facts, he couldn't quite seem to give the book his full attention. His mind kept wandering to something else, something much more important. He wanted so badly to take a peek at his clock, but he knew that seeing the time would only make everything go slower. So he just had to wait it out.<p>

'That's right,' he thought. 'Just a little bit longer, and then-'

Don's trail of thought was interrupted by his door being flung open. Without even looking up from his complicated book, he knew that the intruder was none other than his little brother Michelangelo.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Come on, it's starting!"

Don instantly shoved a bookmark between the pages of his book and slammed it shut. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm, like, positive," Mikey replied.

"Sweet," Don said as he abandoned his book and followed Mikey out of his room.

"I can't believe it's finally on!" Mikey squealed happily as he skipped ahead of Don. "I've been waiting all day for it."

Don smiled at his younger brother's excitement. "Yeah, me too."

"Dude, this is going to be totally awesome!" Mikey said as they entered the TV room. "And the best part is that we get the TV all to...ourselves."

Don and Mikey grimaced at the sight before them: Raph was lounging on the couch, watching people wrestle each other. He wasn't just watching it, though, but was also getting into it and even shouting at the screen. Don frowned; it wasn't wise to bother Raph when he was in his 'wrestling mode.' Not unless you wanted to get your arms ripped off.

Nevertheless, Don stepped forward into the room. "Hey, Raph?" he asked quietly.

Raph grunted with irritation. "What?"

"Um, can we watch TV?" Don inquired.

"No."

Don scowled. "Come on, Raph! There's a Star Trek marathon on tonight, and Mikey and I were planning on watching it."

"Too bad."

"Dude, seriously? We've been waiting for this thing for, like, weeks!" Mikey whined.

"I said 'no,' now shut up and let me watch," Raph growled.

"Come on, man. You've got know that wrestling is totally fake!" Mikey said, refusing to back down.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is-!"

"Ok, guys, that's enough," Don intervened. "Come on, Mikey, let's just leave Raph alone. We can do something else."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph but obeyed Don and walked away from the TV room. The two disheartened turtles walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"It's not fair!" Mikey complained. "How come he gets to watch TV? We deserve it more."

"Yeah," Don agreed. "Raph's just being selfish. We should do something to get back at him."

Don watched as the edges of Mikey's mouth curled upwards in a mischievous grin. "I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! It's time for dinner!" Mikey called. He placed five plates on the table and waited for his family to arrive. This didn't take long with the wonderful scents of dinner wafting through the lair. Leo and Master Splinter halted their meditation exercises, and even Raph abandoned the TV to eat. Once the family had gathered, they all sat down to enjoy Mikey's meal: spaghetti with sauce and meatballs.<p>

"Wow, Mikey," Leo commented. "This looks really good!"

"Yeah," Don said with an uncharacteristic mischievous grin. "I bet this is going to be a meal to remember."

Mikey looked back at his purple-banded brother and winked. Master Splinter caught this interaction out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it and simply said, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!" chorused everyone before they picked up their forks and started eating.

"This is very good, my son," Splinter gave his approval.

"Thanks, sensei!" Mikey smiled back.

Everyone else hummed with delight at the delicious taste. At least, everyone except for Raph. His face was contorted into an expression of disgust.

"Geez, Mike, did you load up on the hot sauce or somethin'?" he asked, reaching for his glass of Coke.

Leo turned his head to look at his brother. "What do you mean, Raph? It's not spicy at all," he said.

"Yeah, I made it just like I normally do," Mikey replied casually.

Raph shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. He lifted his glass of soda and took a sip. His expression once again was one of disgust and he immediately went into a coughing fit.

"Raph, are you alright?" Leo asked in a concerned tone as he suspiciously eyed his other two younger brothers, who were having a hard time suppressing their grins.

Raph nodded his head quickly and walked over to the sink. He poured out his soda and lifted the tap to pour some water into his glass. Nothing came out. Raph furiously pulled the lever up and down, but still nothing happened.

"Is there no water in this blasted house?" he angrily demanded to know.

"Maybe you could try the bathroom sink," Don suggested, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Raph rushed off to the bathroom and turned the handle on the sink. However, instead of the sink pouring out water, a jet from the toilet was squirted at Raph's head. Raphael let out an enraged roar and turned the handles of the sink again, stopping the water flow from the toilet. He promptly rushed out of the bathroom and stalked down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm goin' out!" Raph yelled. "And don't come after me!"

The others watched as he stormed out of the lair and slammed the door behind him. The sounds of his motorcycle revving up and leaving could be heard from the dining room.

Finally, Mikey and Don just couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Leo and Master Splinter just sat and waited for them to calm down, which took them about five minutes. Afterward, Leo demanded to know what in the world had just happened.

"Ok, ok," Mikey sighed, still not fully calmed down-not that he ever was. "So, you know how that Star Trek marathon was on tonight? Well, Don and I wanted to watch it, but Raphie-boy was hogging the TV and everything, so we couldn't!"

"So we devised a plan to get him off the TV," Don continued. "Mikey put copious amounts of hot sauce into his spaghetti and Coke, and I turned off all the water taps in the lair-except the one for the toilet."

"And since I'm 'predicting' that the engine to Raph's motorcycle will fail in about, I don't know, 5 minutes, he won't be using the TV any time soon," Mike added with a smile.

"So, if you'll excuse us, we've got a TV show to watch."

"Ciao!"

The two turtles left the room and rushed to the TV, leaving Leonardo and Master Splinter at the dinner table.

"What in the world are we going to do with them, Master Splinter?" Leo asked in a bewildered tone.

"Well, they did not show much concern for Raphael's well-being or the well-being of his possessions," Master Splinter replied. "However, one must admire their resourcefulness. I suppose we could, as you say, 'cut them some slack.' Besides, I believe that there is an important lesson to be learned from this example."

"Never underestimate Mikey and Don."

"Precisely."


End file.
